


Reading my Immortal Dads

by PeytonAlice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeytonAlice/pseuds/PeytonAlice
Summary: The Gods, Goddesses, Demigods and more plus Grandma Rhea read My Immortal Dads for a chance to chance the future. Will Arthur sees who his wife really is? The future is already being to changes. This is a reading the book for ncalkins fanfic My Immortal Dads, so thank you ncalkins for letting me do this.





	1. Chapter 1

Hestia looked at her family as they argue with one another, but she mainly her three brothers Zeus and Poseidon who both along with Hades are still affected by the kidnapping of her youngest nephew Harry. Harry was born from all three of theirs blood mixing together. Harry was the most lovable godling in Olympus; anyone could fall for him with one look in his emerald green eyes. When he was taken, everyone was heartbroken from the loss of a nephew/stepson/brother and son. A light appeared and surround them, when the light vanished; the gods and goddesses found themselves still in the council room, but notices that there were mortals as well.

There was a family of redheads, which were a part of Hecate’s magically world. A family that Athena knows well, the Grangers and she saw her eight year old daughter Hermione hiding behind David’s leg. Aphrodite saw Lucius Malfoy her ex-lover with his new wife along with her baby her little seven year old dragon Draco. Poseidon saw Sally and their eight year old son Perseus; he took a glance at Zeus and Hades who both were looking somewhere else in shock. Demeter saw little seven year old Neville Longbottom, her baby boy with her dear Frank Longbottom who just adored gardens. 

“Luk-“Hermes was saying, when he saw his fifteen year old son, but stopped when he saw what Luke was holding Luke Castellan was holding a seven year old black haired, emerald eyed boy who looked the most like Zeus and Poseidon, but he looked a bit like Hades too. Behind Luke were young Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, and Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Castor, Pollux and his other sons Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll plus a girl with fiery red hair.

But the most shocking things were twelve-thirteen years old Thalia Grace was alive again and not a tree anymore. The shocking thing for Hades other that seeing the boy in Luke’s arms or his niece was his children Bianca di Angelo and fourteen year old Nico di Angelo are here and out of the Lotus Hotel.

“Lord Zeus we found this one near Thalia’s tree with the girl here and these two Bianca di Angelo and Nico di Angelo. Somehow this young boy had revived Thalia” Luke said as the boy who was looking around

“Good you are all here, things are indeed changing already and for the better too” A voice said behind Luke and the others, causing Luke to look behind them to see Rhea smiling at the young boy in Luke’s arms

“Alright, first let the introducing begin. First mortals I’m the titan Rhea mother to the first Greek gods and Goddesses Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. These are Zeus’s children Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes and Persephone. Oh there you are this is Nemesis and she here because she’s the reason behind my youngest grandson’s kidnapping” Rhea said the last part in a deadly voice, making the Goddess of Retribution and Balance gulped in fear of Rhea

“Zeus, Hade, Poseidon calm down. Now these are the demigods, well some of them anyway. Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Castor, Pollux, Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll.” Rhea finishes

“Now my children, grandchildren and great grandchildren; these are the Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly Weasley ( _and backstabber_ ) and their children Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and little Ginevra. These are David Granger, his wife Alyssa Granger and their daughter Hermione Granger ( _who’s Athena’s daughter_ ). Next are Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa Malfoy and their son Draco Malfoy ( _who’s Aphrodite’s son_ ).  Now for the children who are here on their own is Neville Frank Longbottom who is the son of Frank Longbottom and Demeter as well as the step-son to Alice Longbottom.

“The boy in Luke’s arms is Harry James Potter, the blood adopted son of James and Lily Potter. The kidnapped son of my sons Zeus, Poseidon and Hades who all three mixed their blood together, which create him. The girl next to Travis is Harry’s childhood friend Cinder Disney who’s also a demigod, but of who is unknown. Oh I almost forgot you Sally Jackson” Rhea finished

“YOU LIER, HARRY-“Molly was cut off

“She telling the truth, I trust her for some reason” Arthur said to his wife; who just frown at him

Seven year old Harry looked at the gods and goddesses who are said to be his birth family. People think because he’s seven, he doesn’t understand anything, but he’s very smart when he wants to be. He then looked at Hera, who he had read about in a book and about the law she made about demigods. He saw his Aunt Hestia looking at him with a smile.

“Now the reason we are all here, because of the book Cinder has in her bag. Thank you young lady, this book is about the future and I had gotten letters from the future. One to me said to read with you all and gather all of you, but I didn’t expect Thalia, Bianca and Nico. The book is called My Immortal Dads, I will read first” Rhea said sitting next to Nemesis as Harry asked Luke something then Luke sat next to Hermes with Harry on his lap.

**Zeus walked the halls of Olympus thinking of what he and his brothers did just before they made a pact to not have any more children.**

**' _I can't believe we all agreed to that. Then again it is nice to have at least one kid and he's immortal.'_**

“Me?” Harry asked titling his head, causing everyone to think he’s adorable

**Zeus walked into the nursery, white walls and a crib made of clouds held the child of his thoughts; striding toward the child's crib, staring down at the little one he smiled. Tuffs of black hair on a small head with eyes closed shut the baby was the picture of innocence. Zeus gently ran a finger down the little boy's cheek. Zeus froze as he felt another presence in the nursery, turning around to find Athena looking at him.**

**"Are you sure it’s wise to have a kid like him?" Athena inquired.**

Harry looked at Athena looking sad, making her feel ashamed

Luke looked down at Harry to see him smirking, before turning back to him

**Zeus glared at her and growled out, "Do not question my judgment. Nor my brothers."**

Harry smiled at Zeus, when he was looking at him

**There were a lot of things Zeus trusted Athena with but his new found boy was not one of them.**

Harry whispered to Luke who looked torn, but sat on his father’s lap as his father Hermes was the one closes to the big three. Harry patted Zeus’s arm

**Athena nodded and walked toward the crib to look at the boy who had started to stir, turning to her father she asked, "And how was this boy made father? I have not heard of any news of Hera, Persephone, or Amphitrite being pregnant."**

**Zeus shook his head and looking at the little boy again who had opened his eyes revealing emerald green eyes, Zeus smiled as he answered Athena, "No, none of our wives were pregnant. This child was forged by our blood; we mixed our blood on the intent of making a child."**

“You know if the magically world knew about this method, no one would be safe” Arthur said

Molly just wants to get out and take Harry with them as if this book is made out of the truth then their plans will be gone for. Whoever did this will pay for this; she will make sure of it. She didn’t did all of this, just for some book to ruined it

 Unfortunately for her, Harry’s siblings, aunts and fathers were listening to her thoughts. They all narrowed their eyes at her, Aphrodite even snap her fingers behind her back.

“Ahhh” Molly screamed as her hair turned to snakes

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley in shock and yet with glee, it was funny to him. But he does feel sorry for the snakes. Hestia was looking at her nephew with a smile; hopefully they will have him again.

Rhea just shook her heads at them

**Athena looked at her father as he gently picked up the small boy silently wondering, ' _why would they want to make a child like that, why not just have kids with their immortal wives and not have to share a child.'_**

Eight year old Hermione is thinking the same thing as she and Cinder talked

**Before she could ask Zeus sighed and said in a wistful voice, " I wish we could do this with our human children…I know that some were just children of flings that had no meaning, but some I really do love them."**

**Athena laughed harshly and bit out, "Don't we all! But you know why the old laws are placed we can't get attached, because when they die, the godly parent would be ruled by emotion and cause mayhem."**

Harry frowned at that as he had read something about Hera and her law about the demigods. He also didn’t like that statement

“What is it Harry?” Athena asked her long lost brother safely

“Harry I have a letter for Hera and Athena from the future you, so I will read it” Rhea said as she put the book down and hold the letter up

_“Dear Aunt/mom Hera and Big sister Athena_

_The wizards can cause mayhem too and they still see or lose their children. It’s not right to keep the children from having their other parent. So if I read the book about Greek gods’ right about Hera making the law about demigods. Even if you may have agreed because you think what would happen to the others gods, she may have made that law because she hates the demigods. But did you Athena ever think about the demigods? Or did you Hera ever thinks about what would you have wanted if you would were a demigod? Or if one of your children that you love so much was turned into a demigod and wanted to help, but of that law can’t? I think you are wrong Hera and you Athena is right about that, but it can also go both ways not just one_

_Love Harry”_

After Rhea finished, the other gods and goddesses looked over at Athena and Hera who both were thinking of what Harry’s letter said. Rhea then picked up the book again

**"I know why we have those laws Athena! Do not forget I was there when they were made." snapped Zeus as he cradled the boy close to him.**

**Athena looked at the boy in Zeus's arms to find Emerald jewels peering at her with curiosity. Athena softened and asked in a soft voice:**

**"What is his name?"**

**Zeus smiled and said, "Harry… his name is Harry."**

“ME” Harry yelled, causing everyone to laugh and made Luke thinks he’s doing this on purpose as he have a smirk on

“Luke I have a letter for you” Rhea said as she gave him his letter

Luke was confused, but after he had read it he looked at Harry who was looking at him with puppy eyes. In the letter, Harry told him that even if Luke was bitter and hated what happen in the past, he needs to let go of his hatred as his father would have done anything if he could find a way behind the laws.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Seven year old Harry was sitting between Apollo’s legs as he plays with him and Will who came over to play with them with blocks. Luke had given Harry to Apollo, when Hermes wanted to talk to Luke, Connor and Travis. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon went to talk with Rhea about Nemesis as Hestia and Demeter went to comfort Hera who was seriously thinking over what the letter had said. The same thing can be said about Athena who was holding Annabeth on her lap. Persephone and Aphrodite looked at Harry with smiles as they now have the youngest back in their grasps once again, but Aphrodite also has her little Draco back. 

Speaking of her son, Aphrodite went to Lucius, Narcissa and Draco who was looking at her. David Granger walked over to Athena with Hermione to introduce to her birth mother, while his wife was having a fit about it. Neville looked over to Harry then to Demeter who at that moment looked over to him and smiled. Neville walked over to her and when he was closes Demeter lifted him up. Demeter showed Neville to Hera, who had decided to dissolved her law, so the children can have their godly parent.

Ares looked at his baby brother then to his daughter who had decided to play with Harry, Will and Apollo. Artemis did the same and promises herself that she will protect her baby brother from now on. Hephaestus and his son Beckendorf were working on things for Harry. Dionysus was just looking at Harry plays with the blocks, but he was the only one to notices that Harry was using his powers. Nemesis was staying quiet as Rhea told them that she was the one, so she doesn’t want any trouble that may end her life.

Thalia, Bianca and Nico all went over to their half-brother and asked Harry if they could play with him. Harry only nodded his head as they sat down with him and Clarisse and Will. Silena, Castor and Pollux decided to play with them too as they ran toward them. Sally Jackson smiled at Harry, but notices that he was too tiny for a seven year old. Sally looked down and saw that her son wanted to play with his new found baby brother ( _by a year or was Harry’s actually_ _older?_ ), so Sally let Percy go play with them, but she’s also to Apollo who seems to catch her eye.

Apollo decided to get up and asked Sally to follow him somewhere they could talk. Meanwhile Molly was trying to talk Arthur into agreeing with her that Harry need to get out of this bad influencing place. Arthur wasn’t hearing it and allowed his children to play with the others. Oh yeah did Arthur mention his wife’s hair is still hissing at him and everyone else. Arthur watches the children play until Apollo came and asked Harry to go with him.

Hermes and his children came back a minute or two later, only for Hermes to see his father, uncles, aunts, grandmother and siblings angry at something and Harry who was in Apollo’s arms. Harry wiggle out of Apollo’s arms and ran toward Luke who picked him up. Apollo showed Hermes a piece of paper that tells him of his baby brother’s abuses and starvation. Now whoever raised his brother will pay as they had just gotten seventeen immortals angry and one mortal angry mother by the name of Sally Jackson.

“We all need to calm down, we can read ok. Mother I will read” Hestia said as she tries to calm her anger then opened the book to the right page

**My Immortal Dads chapter 1**

“Wait I thought the last page was the start of chapter 1?” Apollo asked as he tries to calm down like the rest of his family

“No it was the prologue” Rhea said to her grandson

**Today was a day of celebration for it was young Harry's third birthday and for once the big three weren't fighting well, not as badly. In the center of the Olympian hall was a small throne for the birthday boy with presents all around, streamers and confetti falling from the ceiling. Several other enchantments were all over the place as Poseidon, Hades and Zeus were preparing for their little boy's birthday. But not without some fighting, "I can't believe you fell off the wagon! Oh wait…Yes I can!" shouted Hades.**

“Why are you fighting?” Sally asked as Harry continued to play with the others and Luke who he dragged along. To Zeus and the others it was adorable

Hermes is thanking whoever set this up for bringing their brother back to them as Harry is changing Luke back to the playful boy once again 

**Poseidon glared and yelled back, "Well, Zeus is the one that fell first, so our agreement was broken."**

Sally shook her head at the three brothers

**Zeus looked at them, then out of nowhere hit both of them on the head shouting, "Shut up! Harry's trying to sleep in the next room."**

“Then why are you shouting?” Molly asked rudely

Aphrodite then gave her a pig snout, but making Molly looking likes a hybrid of snake and pig

“So unattractive” both Apollo and Hermes said together

Artemis is thinking about letting her hunters hunt her

“I wouldn’t date her” Ares said

Hephaestus is thinking of making a mask for her, so she or it can hide behind. The big three was hiding their smiles. Hera smirked along with her sister Demeter, while her niece Persephone made a face. Dionysus just looked bored on the outside, but on the inside he was laughing like he was mad.

Rhea and the others adult hid their smiles like the big three, but the kids were laughing, even the Weasleys kids. Molly was angry; she will tell Albus about this. Arthur tries to keep his smile from showing, but he does wonder who was doing this to Molly.

Thalia made pig sounds 

**Hera walked in along with the other gods who were confused, what with all the yelling?**

“Yes what’s with the yelling?” Sally asked as she pursed her lips together

**"Now, now it's young Harry's birthday, so why are you fighting?" Hera asked looking at her husband, who answered:**

**"We are trying to get all of the anger out of the way. So we won't ruin the party."**

“Oh, that doesn’t work” David said

“Yeah it’s was Percy’s fourth birthday, I let my anger out the day before. But I got angry again in the middle of his birthday party” Sally said agreeing with David Granger

Hera looked at her husband/brother and their other two brothers

**"Well, all of us are here now where is the birthday boy?" said Aphrodite as she looked around. Hades got up and walked to the nursery intent on rousing Harry for his party, but when he got there he was devastated to find the crib empty and Harry nowhere in sight.**

All eyes turned toward Nemesis who just sinks to the floor

“We will have words” All six of Rhea’s children said to her

**Hades ran back to the hall slamming open the doors, every one turned to see the angry god panting, eyes blazing and growled out:**

**"He's gone…Harry's gone. SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HARRY!" in an instant the happy occasion turned to chaos as Zeus thundered for them all to go and look for him. Everyone race for their chariots, but it was too late Harry could not be found.**

“How did you sneak into his room, without anyone sensing you?” Sally asked Nemesis

Nemesis didn’t answer as Poseidon gave her a glare that says speaks with her and you die.

**-thirty minutes before the other gods showed up with Harry-**

**Harry was sleeping peacefully when something woke him up a god he never seen before walked in and had picked him up. The god cooed at Harry as they left the room, getting out of Olympus was quite easy and by the time the other gods noticed Harry was gone, they were in England. Handed Harry over to an old man with a long gray beard who called himself Dumbledore. Nemesis the god of revenge smiled cruelly and whispered as Dumbledore disappeared.**

The Gods and Goddesses growled at that and at Nemesis

**"Sorry Zeus but there has to be a balance and you needed to be punished for your wrong doings."**

And with that the big three had jumped at her, scaring Harry who hid behind Luke. Luke was by then standing behind his father.

“Stop it you’re scaring Harry” Hestia yelled

That made the three brothers freeze and kneeled down to Harry with their eyes saying sorry. Harry just stayed behind Luke, but did give them a smiled. They sat back down and Hestia grabbed the book

**And so Harry was blood adopted by the Potters masking his godly signature so he was never found, and on Halloween… Harry James Potter became The-boy-who-lived and was sent to live with the Dursleys.**

“ _The Dursleys huh, they will pay and so will this Dumbledore”_ all the immortals thought

“ _Oh no I must find a way to warn Albus”_ Molly thought as Rhea read her mind

“ _Albus Dumbledore I’m coming for you”_ Rhea thought

**-With Poseidon-**

**Poseidon sighed as he sat on his thrown thinking, ' _My little boy is gone but I will get him back in time.'_**

“ _And I did”_ Poseidon thought as he smiled at Harry who had fallen asleep with Percy, Thalia, Bianca and Nico.

**_-_ ** **With Zeus _-_**

**' _I can’t believe this happened and none were able to find him!'_**

**Zeus threw another thunder bolt to vent his anger, but it wasn't working, suddenly he felt something wet hit his foot. Raising his hand to his face he was shocked to find he was crying, and for the first time in a century his tears were the rain.**

Sally, Arthur, Lucien and Narcissa were all sad for Zeus. Molly and Alyssa were not and just didn’t care.

**-With Hades-**

**' _Complain, complain, and complain that all the entire ghost and Chiron do… but do any of them care about my problems noooo. Their dead and I have to listen to them and take care of their problems!'_**

**Hades sighed as two more ghost came through then he heard something that made his heart leap the name Harry. He tuned in on the two newbies more remembering they were James and Lily Potter.**

**"James I'm worried what will happen to Harry?" stressed Lily, James took her in his arms and reassured her:**

“James and Lily Potter the blood adopted parents of Harry. They were kind and good. They had three chances to turn over to the dark side, but they always stayed good” Arthur said with a smile

“ _Oh Arthur, all we need is to get Ginny to grow up and get married to Potter then kill him once Ginny pregnant. But first I need to work with her”_ Molly thought and still was unware that the Gods, Goddesses and Titan were listening to her thoughts

 _“We need to keep an eye on her”_ Gods, Goddesses and Titan all thought

**"Don't worry I'm sure Harry's fine." As their conversation strayed Hades tuned out and berated himself for hoping so foolishly there were thousands of Harry's but something told him different so he told the spirits of the earth to keep an eye out for young Harry. So over the years the gods mourned the loss of their son waiting and watching as the other dime-gods grow, but still wanting their son to come home.**

“And now he is home” Gods, Goddesses and Titan all said together

Hestia then closed the book and stand up

“It’s getting late, so let’s go to bed” Hestia said as Zeus picked up Harry and Thalia as the other parents picked up their children though Hermes needed Apollo help as he had three here

“Yes indeed sister, Athena showed our guests to their rooms” Zeus said as he took his children to Harry’s room and snap his fingers, which made four beds appeared three without bars for Thalia, Nico and Bianca and two with bars for Harry and Percy

The big three and Sally watch their children sleep until Poseidon made a bed for her in the room next to the children’s room. After Sally went to bed; the big three went back to the council room and saw the others gods and goddess plus their mother/grandmother Rhea sitting next to Nemesis.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gods and Goddesses plus Rhea looked at Harry from the doorway. Harry looked like a perfect Godling, but after Apollo found out about Harry’s abuses. The Olympians had so much anger and their anger only grew as Nemesis tried to explain herself in the meeting.

**_Flashback_ **

_The Olympians plus Hades, Hestia, Persephone and Rhea sat in thrones and chairs surrounded Nemesis who looked like she wanted to be anywhere, but here. Everyone looked at her with narrow eyes with hatred and anger at her, which makes her nervous._

_“EXPLAIN NOW” Zeus demanded_

_“Zeus, Nemesis please explained your actions to us please?” Rhea scold/asked Zeus/Nemesis_

_“That boy wasn’t meant to exist, but he was born and because he was born it causes things to happen. That method you three used to created that thing-“_

_“THAT THING NEMESIS IS MY NEPHEW A BOY WHO IN MY EYES IS A BABY” Hestia yelled with her eyes in flames_

_“Hestia dear calm down, Nemesis continue” Rhea said, while the others couldn’t believe to be calm about this._

_“That method normally doesn’t have a price, but on that day it did because on that day Harry who wasn’t meant to be born to you. He was meant to be born as the son of James and Lily Potter as Hecate had seen it, but because you had stolen a future child of mortals, which would have been a part of a prophecy as the hero. It had causes Hecate’s beloved wizardly world to be unbalanced and I saw my chance for revenge for you, because of you my kids and all the others minor Gods and Goddesses children had died feeling like they were unloved by their godly parents.” Nemesis finishes as Rhea eyes darkly_

_“So you are telling us that you stole my grandson out of revenge and because one world didn’t have the hero they wanted? Tell me Nemesis did Hecate know of your plan?” Rhea asked as Nemesis nodded to the first question and answered no for the second, but Hecate did tell her not to act rashly_

_“Well I’m glad that Hecate was so smart, but you- oh you will be punishes, but not by Zeus. As punishment you will have to do whatever Aphrodite tells you to do no matter what” Rhea smiled evilly_

_Everyone expect Aphrodite had a scared looked in their eyes as that punishment is a fate worsts than death. Aphrodite just smiled evilly alongside Rhea_

**_Flashback ended_ **

After the meeting, they all went to bed at less Zeus thought so. When the morning came, Hecate told Zeus that someone visited a family called the Dursleys. The parents plus the aunt Vernon, Petunia and Marjorie Dursley were all driven mad. Vernon and Petunia’s child Dudley had to be placed in an orphanage. Zeus knew his son Dionysus had something to do with it, but Zeus really didn’t care.

So here they all are looking into the children’s room and at Harry sleeping in his bed near the bars from the door way. Both Zeus and Poseidon knew Harry needed those bars along with Percy as both Harry and Percy are near the bars like they were rolling off of the bed. So Zeus and Poseidon were glad that they had thought of beds with bars for both Harry and Percy. Both Zeus and Poseidon thought that Harry’s the most adorable child ever. Poseidon realized that Triton need to know about Harry, but he wasn’t going tell him or his mother about Percy or Sally yet. 

Hades, Hera, Hestia, Demeter all looked at Harry and remember all the time they had lost with their son/nephew because Nemesis. Hades wants to put Nemesis to work in the underworld for what she did. Hera wanted to marry Nemesis off to the one person she truly loves and asked Aphrodite to make Nemesis lose that person like they lost Harry. Hestia is the true goddess of family and even though she hates what Nemesis, she wasn’t going to act on her anger and hope her family doesn’t either. Demeter wanted to make Nemesis eat her cereal until she’s fades as so many of her family say that they don’t like her cereal.

Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes and Persephone all looked at their youngest brother or in Aphrodite’s case adoptive brother. Aphrodite was Nemesis’s punishment and she’s so going to enjoy every minute of it as she’s not going to show mercy. Apollo and Hermes are planning to teach Harry all they know about flirting and pranks. Athena’s going to buy him all the books he every needs and maybe her daughter will be friends with him. Artemis’s going to teach him how to hunt and how to track his prey, so they wouldn’t escape from him.

Ares’s going to teach how to fight, while Hephaestus was going to teach him how to build his weapons and much more. Dionysus wondered if he likes grapes, because if he does Harry can have as many grapes trees as he wants. Persephone had asks Iris, Tyche and Hecate to help build Harry a garden, where he play and they could planets flowers together.

“Come on children, I’m going to read some more, while you all eat some food” the voice of Rhea said, causing them to walk to the council room as Hades picked up his children, Zeus picked up Harry and Poseidon picked up Percy.

Once everyone had their food even Bianca, Nico, Thalia, Percy and Harry who all had woke up. Rhea opened the book to the right page

**It has been several years since Harry was kidnapped from his godly fathers. Harry still had no idea who his real parents and still believed the lie that James and Lily Potter were his parents. Harry's adoptive parents were a witch and wizard, Harry finding out that he was a wizard was ecstatic to find out he was going to Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry went through his three years at Hogwarts defying death, but he noticed he could do things that others couldn't. Harry could control lighting, shadows tend to grow around him and he could breathe under water.**

The three fathers of Harry all smiled at Harry as he has the abilities of all of them. The others smiled too

**Before Harry went to Hogwarts, he thought it was just one of those weird things he did. When he got his Hogwarts letter he thought it could be explained, but the people of the wizarding world didn't seem to be able to do the things he did, especially without their wands. So Harry hid his unique ability, but he did have a few mishaps, shooting lighting at Draco Malfoy, hiding in the shadows and talking to the ghosts a lot more than the living, turning the showers cold as a prank. He didn't think anyone had noticed, but someone did. Nearly Headless Nick kept a close eye on Harry Potter suspecting that he was the lost son of the Greek gods.**

“Hey” Draco said on his birth mother Aphrodite’s lap

Harry was busy having an eating contest with his four siblings Bianca, Nico, Thalia and Percy

“Nick?” Hades question as he smiled his son was talking with ghosts, it was cute

“Draco don’t talk with your mouth full and you five stop the contest right now” Rhea said before looking back down at the book

**His suspicion was confirmed, when Harry Potter confided to him about hearing a storm and the sea though he had never been near a sea in his life. He also told him about spending hours in graveyards, and how each thing made him feel close to something or someone who wanted him. As Harry prepared to leave for the summer, Nick couldn't help but notice that Harry seemed down about it.**

**'Surely, no one is dumb enough to abuse the son of a god, especially not three and defiantly not the big three. Besides even if they didn't know, they wouldn't abuse the boy-who-lived… right?' Thought Nick as he waved good-bye to Harry from the train platform that would take all the students’ home for the summer.**

Cue the growls as Harry who was done and was on Poseidon’s lap with Percy wanted down. So Poseidon put Harry down, only for Harry to run toward Luke who was next to his father.

“ _Harry seems to love Luke, do they know each other?_ ” all the gods thought

Molly doesn’t understand why everyone, even her own husband are fussing about this. Albus said Harry needs to be abuse, so he and she could be the ones Harry would trusts more as Sirius Black Harry’s godfather was locked up. Oh yes Albus and Molly knew about Sirius’s innocents, but it was all a part of the plan Albus had told her.

Aphrodite’s head shot up as she heard Sirius’s name from Molly Weasley’s mind. It’s couldn’t be Sirius Orion Black her son with Orion, can it?

**Nick shook his head of those thoughts and returned to the castle. Floating up until he hit the fourth floor he slipped in through the wall. Nick looked up and down the hall, he was pleased to find it empty of teachers and ghost. Floating towards the darkest shadows of the hallway, he let the shadows carry him to the underworld. More importantly to the palace of Hades, opening his eyes Nick found himself before the throne of Hades.**

**“Nick it has been a long time. How are things in that wizarding world of yours? Have you met my son Nico?" Said Hades as he sat on a throne of bones.**

**Nick directed his ghostly gaze to the boy at his master's feet. Looking between Nico and Hades one could clearly see the resemblance. Both had black hair and eyes, but Nick couldn't help but think Nico probably took more after his mother than his father.**

**"A pleasure to meet you." Said Nick and Nico nodded in return, but he then turned toward the cards in his hand. Nico seemed more interested in the cards then the throne of bones, the ghost or the god of the underworld.**

**‘Ah! To be young and so taken with a game, that you don't notice your surroundings. Then again he may be use to these surroundings.' Thought Nick**

Harry, who’s playing patty cake with Luke, looked up at Hades with a smile before returning back to the game.

**"Things in the wizarding world are good. The dark wizard Voldemort was defeated thirteen years ago. By a baby called Harry Potter, my lord I do not think that he is a normal boy." Said Nick trying to ease into the news.**

**Hades looked at Nick with interest and Nico looked at him too (he had stopped playing with his cards when wizarding was mentioned). " I don't think this Voldemort was defeated." Stated Hades as he looked at Nick shrewdly knowing Nick was hiding something.**

**"I didn't think so. Lord Hades this boy Harry…" Nick didn't know how to continue, how do you tell a god about their son that had been missing was suddenly found?**

“ _Good old Nick does have a point_ ” Persephone thought

**Hades getting impatient hissed, " Just spit it out already!"**

**"Harryisyourson!" Blurted Nick in a hurry.**

**" What?" Asked Nico as he looked at Nick with confusion.**

“Yes what?” past Nico agreed with his future self

**"Harry is your lost son, Lord Hades." Said Nick slowly, at those words Hades turned paler then normal and Nico just got more confused.**

**Hades stood up and summoned a drachma, he speed walked toward a fountain in the corner of the room. " Dad, who's Harry? Do I have a brother? What's going on?" Asked Nico rapidly fire.**

“Hi I’m Harry” Harry waved at Nico, causing laughter as it was so cute. Luke just shook his head

**Hades ignored Nico as he threw the drachma into the water.**

**"Zeus, Olympus." Said Hades.**

**The clear water rippled and slowly a face began to form in the water. Behind this face was white smog, but the face showed with clarity. Grey and black hair with electric blue eyes stared out of the water at him. The face was lined with stress though it looked like the face of a thirty year old.**

**"What is it Hades?" asked Zeus tiredly, then his eyes widened and he turned his head yelling, " Thalia, Hera stop that at once…. I don't care who started it!…. Do you want me to tie you both up next to each other with no powers for a week… No? then stop it!"**

Hera and Thalia looked at each other and then turned away with a huff from both of them. Harry then turned toward his aunt and sister and tilted his head then opened his mouth

“Bad Hera, bad Thalia” Harry said before turning back to Luke

Everyone just blink expect Molly and Sally who was just getting back from the kitchen to put the dirty dishes away, she needed help finding the kitchen though  

**Hades and Nico's eyebrows by now had reached their hairline and they were both staring at the water. Zeus turned back toward his brother and nephew, letting out a nervous laugh he said, “Never let your wife supervise your demigod daughter while you take a call. Even if you’re in the same room."**

**"Indeed. Brother you must let me onto Olympus I have urgent news!" Continued Hades, looking pleadingly at Zeus.**

**"Why should I? Surely the new can wait until winter solaces." Said Zeus running a hand over his face.**

“Rude daddy” Harry yelled as Luke holds him, Zeus’s heart warmed up and causing his brothers to be jealous

**"It's about Harry." Interrupted Hades that’s got Zeus's attention.**

**"Come quickly and bring your son." said Zeus the water turned clear again.**

**Hades turned toward Nick and told him to go to Olympus. Then grapping Nico he shadow traveled to Olympus, cutting Nico's question. When they got there Nick was in the middle of the throne room, with all twelve Olympians and some of their children surrounding him. Hades hurried to his chair of black stone and had Nico set at his feet. Nico waved at Thalia and Percy mouthing, "What do you think is going on?"**

**Thalia and Percy both mouthed, "I don't know."**

**Zeus turned to Hades and motioned him to tell what he knew. Hades turned to Nick and told him, "Tell us everything.**

“Rude daddy” Hades’s heart warmed up just like Zeus, but Poseidon was now the only one jealous

**Nick opened his mouth to tell, but was interrupted, "What is going on here?" screamed Nico**

**Hades turned to the three demigods and explained, "Before my brothers and I made the pack to have no more children, we mixed our blood and created a baby boy. On his third birthday he was kidnapped."**

Glares was aimed at Nemesis who had to sit by Aphrodite with a growl on her face

**Nick nodded and pick up where Hades left off, "And I have reason to believe that Harry James Potter is their son. See as he went to Hogwarts (A magic school) he showed talents usually found in the children of the big three."**

**"How do we know that his is who you say he is?" Asked Hera, before Nick could answer Percy busted in,**

**"Why don't we go? And you can see for yourselves!"**

“Good idea Peres” Harry said

“Thank-“

“For once” Harry said with a glint in his eyes, which only Luke notices

“Hey” Percy yelled as Harry pointed at Travis and Connor who sat next to them

“They told me to say it” Harry reply, which got the two boys to rapidly turned their heads toward Harry and shouted

“WE DID NOT” they shouted, causing laughter

**There were mummers of agreements, "And since our fathers were training us we can go too? It's only right that we get to know our brother." Stated Thalia**

**The gods reluctantly agreed and it was decided, they would all go to Hogwarts.**

“All of you rude” Harry said standing up between Luke’s legs with his hand on his hips. It was so cute

Rhea closed the book for now and decided to let the children go play, but they do need to know if Luke and Harry know each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gods were all watching both Luke and Harry as they played hide and seek with the rest of the demigods. The Gods sees that Harry loves Luke as a big brother and as a father. The scene of Luke twirl around with Harry in his arms makes the Big Three jealous. Hestia, Demeter and Hera look happy that Harry has someone looking out for him, when they couldn’t as they could see that Luke would do anything for Harry. Athena’s wondering how and when Luke had met Harry without them knowing, while Artemis sees Persephone playing with Harry as well and knew Persephone’s trying to be Harry’s favorite.

Aphrodite was already thinking of possible love interests for when Harry’s older. Harry is sure to grow up to be handsome, just look at one of his most handsome fathers Poseidon. Hephaestus knew what his wife’s thinking about and felt pity for his youngest brother. Rhea and Nemesis were stay sitting next to each other and watching the children. Ares and Dionysus were arguing over something that the others don’t even care to find out what.

Apollo looked at Harry smiling at Luke with love, the kind of love that a younger brother would look at their older sibling. Hermes’s wondering that if he asked Luke would he give him an answer or just tell him that it isn’t his business. Sally and Arthur are talking about things like their children and both about Harry’s life and what happen to his adoptive family. Molly’s thinking of plans to get Harry out of this nonsense and back to Albus. David and Alyssa are fighting over something, while maybe about Hermione again as it wasn’t a secret Alyssa had no love for Athena and having Athena in Hermione’s life isn’t a plan Alyssa likes.

Lucius and Narcissa’s watching Draco play with Harry and smile at that sight. Narcissa knew that her cousin Sirius was innocent, but how to prove it she doesn’t know.

_Meanwhile with the children_

Seventeen year old William “Bill” Weasley’s watching as the children play with each other. His brother Charlie who’s fifteen year old is sitting right next to him with the eleven year old Percy. Bill and Charlie wanted to keep Percy closes to them as their mother had already gotten inside his head and planted the idea about getting closes to Harry Potter for frame and money. Their youngest siblings the nine year old twins Fred and George, seven year old Ronald and the six year old Ginny still have hope of being saved from their mother if their dad finds out by this book or was it books?

Anyway they watches as Ron and Ginny played with the other children. Harry runs up to them and Charlie has to stop Percy from reaching out to grab Harry. Harry gave Bill and Charlie both flowers, which he had gotten from Lady Persephone. They then saw Lord Hermes and Luke talking before walking over to the other Gods and Goddesses.

_Back with the Olympians and the adults_

When Hermes and Luke got over to the Olympians and the adults, Hermes sat down and Luke sat down next to him.

“My father asked me how I met Harry and you all also want to know how I met him and why he love me like an older sibling correct?” Luke asked

“Yes please” Everyone said trying to be nice, but Hermes actually was nice to his favorite son

"Well I found him four years ago, when I needed to go to London for things I needs. As I was eleven at that time I had to sneak aboard a plane and when I got there, I see a three year old boy beaten, hungry and very cold standing outside. I talked with him and learned his name Harry then took his hand to guide him where I was going. What my father wouldn't know here is that my mother has a sister who was married to a Jason Potter who was cousin to a James Potter. They own a diner, which I took Harry too.

They fed him and I made sure he ate something, after my aunt and her husband wanted to take Harry in, but her husband knew if they did that then someone named Albus Dumbledore would go after them. They told me that if I wanted to stay in Harry' life it had to be in secret. So every chance I got I would sneak on a plane to see Harry and bring them gift that I stole, but hey it's the genes"

The Gods and Goddess along with some of the mortals laugh at that last part

"I went to London until I was fourteen, when Grover found me and then I found Thalia. Later we found Annabeth and the rest you know. Even after every chance I got I asked Chiron for quests to London, while I uses to see Harry with gifts. Actually before I found Harry here by Thalia tree, I was going to try to go to London" Luke finished

The Gods, Goddesses, Rhea, Arthur, the Granger couple, Malfoy couple and Sally can see how much Luke care for Harry and smiled. Molly will make sure to let Albus know of Luke.

"Alright let's get the kids back here, so we can read one last chapter as before your duties and bed time" Rhea said as she called the kids back

 Harry this ran up to Zeus wanted Zeus to hold him and Zeus did as Hades picked up the book. After everyone was back and in their seats

**Chapter 3**

**On the street Privet Drive, in the house of number 4 and in Dudley Dursley's second bedroom.**

_“_ SECOND” Luke yelled, making everyone stare at him

“Sorry, back when I met him he told me he lived in a small room. I sneak in only to find out that he’s bedroom was a cupboard” Luke said angrily

This had gotten Harry’s family angry and they got even more angrier listening to Molly Weasley’s thoughts as she said in her mind that it was all part of Albus plan.

**Harry Potter woke up with start breathing heavily from a nightmare he just had. Pressing one of his hands to his face and with the other reaching for his glasses he tried to calm he erratic breathing as he put on his glasses. When that didn't work he reached under his bed and pulled out a Greek Mythology book he nicked from the Hogwarts library. Opening the worn book he looked at the moving pictures of Greek gods and goddesses. Harry let his eyes skim over the familiar pictures and words, turning the pages to the bios.**

Harry’s family smiled at that, he felt a connection to them. Even if he didn’t know they were his family.

Molly scowl at that, which Arthur notices must to the happiness of his oldest sons as they kept the twins, Ron and Ginny away from their mother. They had asked them if their mother had told them about any plan and shook their heads no. So they would protect them like they didn’t do for Percy.

**He search out his favorite gods, in the bio portion of the book it told of the Greek gods, what they might have looked like, what powers they had and page numbers of their adventures. Reaching his favorite page which was a fold out, he folded out the rest of it. This page had the Greek gods Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades on it. Harry always felt a special connection to these pages; it may have been due to the fact that when he came back from his first year at Hogwarts. He had a sound beating and as he cried a breeze overtook the room and the book appeared from his trunk and the book had flipped open, turning to these pages. The three gods seeing him crying began to make faces at him until he stopped, ever since then they had been his greatest comfort.**

Harry’s fathers smile at each other, while his aunts and siblings smile at Harry, who was making faces at Luke who was making faces back.

**The Pictures didn't notice him; they were all in one frame because like all Hogwarts pictures they could move from frame to frame. Harry smiled at the familiar figures, laughing slightly at Hades and Poseidon as they wrestled. Staying focused on the figures, Harry began to hear the sea, thunder and he could smell the earth.**

“Cool” Harry yelled

**After a while his beating heart and hard breathing calmed, "Thank you." Whispered Harry as he folded the page back into the book and placed it beside him on the bed.**

“ _You’re welcome_ ” Harry’s fathers thought

**Harry lightly touched his scar on his forehead feeling a slight sting from the dream. Climbing out of bed he crossed his misty orange lit room to his wardrobe. Opening his wardrobe, he peered into the mirror on the inside of the door. A skinny boy of fourteen looked back at him, his bright green eyes puzzled under his untidy black hair. He examined the lightning-bolt scar of his reflection more closely. It looked normal, but it was still stinging.**

Hades looked at his brothers, sisters then to Apollo, who all nodded they will need to check this out.

**Harry, though confused, smirked lightly. The reason was because usually he would have bruises all over, some whip marks and a burn mark or two. But not this year, he had dreaded coming back, but came up with a plan. See he had a godfather that was an escape convict from the wizard prison, so the Dursleys didn't dare lay a hand on him this year.**

“ _Sirius is that my baby? What happened?”_ Aphrodite thought

 _“That mangy mutt”_ Molly thought as Aphrodite’s eyes narrowed and in a blink of an eye, Molly’s eyes turned snake eyes

“Ahh-oink”

 That causes many to laugh, expect Zeus who was looking at Aphrodite

“ _Aphrodite, pretty soon you will make Molly Weasley into a monster permanent. Which Artemis wouldn’t mind hunting down”_ Zeus thought

**Harry's smirk faded to a frown as he tried to recall his dream. There had been two people he knew and one he didn't….. He concentrated hard, eyebrows turning V shaped, trying to remember….**

**The dim picture of a darkened room came to him…. There had been a snake on a hearth rug… a small man called Peter, nicknamed Wormtail… and a cold, high voice… the voice of Lord Voldemort. Harry felt as though an ice cube had slipped down into his stomach at the very thought….**

“Voldemort? As in Tom Riddle who use the unthinkable to cheat death? Oh I-“Hades was saying until he stopped and looked at his son with wide eyes

**Harry closed his bright green eyes tightly and tried to remember what Voldemort had looked like, but it was impossible…. All Harry knew was that at the moment when Voldemort's chair had swung around, and he, Harry, had seen what was sitting in it, he had felt a spasm of horror, which had awoken him…or had that been the pain in his scar?**

Hades narrowed his eyes

Persephone had realized as she looks back and forth between her husband and brother. Hades once told her about Tom and if Hades’s correct that would mean Tom had put a part of his soul inside her brother.

**And who had that old man been? For there had definitely been an old man; Harry had watched him fall to the ground. It was all becoming confused. Harry put his face into his hands, blocking out his bedroom, trying to hold on to the picture of that dimly lit room, but it was like trying to keep Ron Weasley one of his best friends from eating like a starving dog, impossible. No wait, even a starving dog would have more manners then Ron.**

“Hey” Ron yelled, but was happy he was friends with Harry as he was nice. But for some reason his mother is trying to get him and Ginny alone, but Bill and Charlie’s always there to stop their mother.

**Harry smiled slightly into his hands and continued to try to remember…. Voldemort and Wormtail had been talking about someone they had killed, though Harry could not remember the name… and they had been plotting to kill someone else…him!**

“ _Not if we have something to say about it_ ” Harry’s family and the demigods thought

**Harry took his face out of his hands, opened his eyes, and stared around his bedroom as though expecting to see something unusual there. As it happened, there were an extraordinary number of unusual things in this room. A large wooden trunk stood open at the foot of his bed, revealing a cauldron, broomstick, black robes, and assorted spell books. Rolls of parchment littered that part of his desk that was not taken up by the large, empty cage in which his snowy owl, Hedwig, usually perched. On the floor beside his bed a book lay open; Harry had been reading it before he fell asleep last night. The pictures in this book were all moving. Men in bright orange robes were zooming in and out of sight on broomsticks throwing a red ball to one another.**

“ _Hegwig a nice name for an owl_ ” Athena thought

“ _A snowy white owl, aren’t those normally named Moon owls?”_ Artemis thought

**Harry walked over to the book, picked it up, and watched one of the wizards score a spectacular goal by putting the ball through a fifty-foot-high hoop. Then he snapped the book shut. Even Quidditch in Harry's opinion, the best sport in the world (If only because you had to fly to play it) couldn't distract him at the moment. He placed _Flying with the cannons_ on his bedside table.**

**‘Cannons _suck.' Harry_ thought as he crossed to the window, and drew back the curtains to survey the street below.**

“HEY” Ron yelled

**Harry noticed that lighting began to spark from his fingertips and he began to smell ozone as his powers began to sense his uneasiness. Though Privet Drive, looked exactly as a respectable suburban street would be expected to look in the early hours of Saturday morning. All the curtains were closed. As far as Harry could see through the darkness, there wasn't a living creature in sight, not even a cat.**

**And yet…and yet…Harry went restlessly beck to the bed and sat down on it, running a finger over his scar again. It wasn't the pain that bothered him; Harry was no stranger to pain and injury. He had lost all bones from his right arm once and had them painfully regrown in a night. Only last year Harry had fallen fifty feet from an airborne broomstick. He was used to bizarre accidents and injuries; they were unavoidable if you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had a knack for attracting a lot of trouble. Not only had that, but the days before Hogwarts and summers during Hogwarts brought plenty of pain.**

Growls were heard throughout the room

**No, the thing that was bothering Harry was that the last time his scar had hurt him, it had been because Voldemort had been close by…. But Voldemort couldn't be here, now….. The idea of Voldemort lurking in Privet Drive was absurd, impossible….**

**Harry listened closely to the silence around him. Ignoring the growing shadows forming around him, he had grown use to them long ago. Harry sat ramp rod strait, causing the shadows to move more rapidly around him and his room. Lightning began to spark through his hair, a cloud formed near his ceiling heavy with rain. Harry began to relax a little again the cloud dispersed and the shadows calmed slightly.**

The big three smiled as yet another indication of their abilities in Harry

**‘What _am I expecting to hear a stair or swish of a cloak?'_ Harry thought shaking his head.**

**Then Harry jumped as he heard his cousin Dudley give a tremendous grunting snore from the next room. Harry smelling something burning looked around, giving a weak laugh. When he jumped he released a lightning bolt and now there was a burned spot on his wall, well at least his relatives didn't come into his room any more. Dudley let out another snore followed by his uncle Vernon and then his aunt Petunia let out a squeal.**

“Ha he did a lightning bolt first” Zeus said his brothers who both huffs

**Harry sighed, “Even asleep my relatives are annoying."**

Artemis agreed eyeing her family

**Harry looked at his calendar counting down the days till he returned to Hogwarts, but there still was a fortnight to go. Harry sighed and rested his chin in his hand the dream was still bothering him. He wanted to tell someone, but whom?**

“Nick for one or the other ghosts” Hades said, knowing they would tell him

**Hermione Granger? Harry closed his eyes he could just hear her response: "Your scar hurt? Harry, that's really serious…. Write to Professor Dumbledore! And I'll go check _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_ …. Maybe there's something in there about curse scars…."**

Athena shook her head; her daughter seems too depended on Dumbledore and looked at David who nodded. He would tell his daughter not to trust this Dumbledore.

**Harry smiled and shook his head that her advice go to an adult and consult a book. Harry frowned he didn't trust adults much and Dumbledore had rapidly went down on his trust list. The reason was because even though he begged Dumbledore to let him stay or go someplace else, only to be refused. And considering he was the only one to survive the AK he doubt there would be a book on it. So not Hermione**

_“Hate to say it, but I agree_ ” David, Alyssa and Athena all thought

**Harry with eyes still closed imagined Ron Weasleys reply:**

**“Your scar hurt? But… but You-Know-Who can't be near you now, can he? I mean… you'd know, wouldn't you? He'd be trying to do you in again, wouldn't he? I dunno, Harry, maybe curse scars always twinge a bit… I'll ask Dad…"**

**Harry shook his head; Ron really needed to get over his fear of a name. But, no not Ron. Harry didn't want them making a big deal about it. Then Harry was struck with an idea the perfect person would be Sirius! Harry had gotten two letters from him both telling him he was somewhere warm and told him to contact him if he was ever needed.**

“ _Sirius, so it’s my Sirius. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY”_ Aphrodite thought then yelled in her mind, when she glared at Molly

**Jumping up Harry hurried to his desk and grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and ink. Looking up through the window Harry saw that the sun was rising turning his room gold. Movement could be heard from his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room.**

**Dear Sirius,**

**Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window.**

**Things are the as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation Part Three to take his mind off things.**

**I'm okay; mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to.**

“Do it” Ares, Travis, Connor, Apollo and Hermes chanted

**A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?**

**I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me.**

**_Harry_ **

**Harry read and re-read his letter over, deeming it decent. He folded up the parchment and laid it aside on his desk, ready for when Hedwig returned. Taking a few deep breaths he calmed himself, the shadows resided and the lightning stopped. Then he got to his feet, stretched and opened his wardrobe once more. Without glancing at his reflection, he started to get dressed before going down to breakfast.**

“I always had to fix breakfast” Harry whispers, which got his family mad

“Well that all for tonight, everyone who has duties goes do them. Bill and Charlie go tell your father what you found out. You all off to bed, Aphrodite, Zeus bring Harry, Hades, Poseidon and Apollo followed me. You too Nemesis” Rhea said as they walked off

Bill took the twins hands, while Charlie took Ron’s hand and Ginny’s hand then asked their father if they could talk. Molly wanted to protest, but all came out was an oink.

Sally and the others who didn’t have no duties as well as the other mortals took the children to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur and his children found a room that they can talk in privacy. Arthur sat in the chair as his oldest boys lead the younger ones to the bed that was in the room. Bill and Charlie sat at the end of the bed.

“Dad, there’s something we have to tell you about Mom” Bill said

“What about her?” Arthur asked

“Is this about mommy talking to that beard man?” Ginny asked

“She means Albus Dumbledore” George and Fred both said

“What Albus was at our house? When?” Arthur asked

“They had met many times dad and how do you know about this Ginny? You told us-“Bill was cut off

“I wanted milk” Ginny simply says and her brothers along with Arthur knew she just overheard them

“What were they talking about?” Arthur asked, having a bad feeling

“They were talking about a plan about Harry, dad. Dumbledore told Mom that Harry was the pawn that will be his weapon. Mom wanted to turn-Charlie can you take Ginny and the others out for a while?” Bill was saying then asked his brother who nodded and walked outside

“Mom wanted to turn Ginny over to her side like she did with Percy. She wanted Ginny to marry Harry, get pregnant with his child and somehow get Harry killed. So Albus will get the fame and she will get the Potter family money.” Bill said

Arthur was horrific of what he was hearing, but he knew Molly was always bugging him to look for a better job that pays more. He had never thought that Molly ever do something like this and to use their children. Molly wasn’t the woman he fell in love with or was that all an act?

“Boys get some rest” Arthur said as Charlie and the others walked back in the room. Arthur watches as his children sleep together on the bed then he left and notices Rhea was there smiling at him

“Hello Lady Rhea” Arthur said

“Hello Arthur” Rhea said with a smile

Arthur is her son with his father, his father knew who she was and wasn’t afraid to love her. But she knew that he also loved his wife and she also knew that leaving Arthur with his father and plan on never telling Arthur about her being his mother will be safer for him.

“So your children told you?” Rhea asked

“Yeah and I never believed that Molly would use our children like that. I’m going to read a lot of awful things she will do and which children will be involved won’t I?” Arthur said/asked sadly

“I’m sorry” Rhea told him

“Thanks, at least we can changes the future right?” Arthur said/asked and tried to smile

“Yes at least we can changes the future” Rhea agreed

“Well good night” Arthur said and went back into the room that his children are in

“ _Good night my son_ ” Rhea thought  

The next morning, when Arthur woke up he heard yelling and footsteps. He got up from the bed and got into the shower that was connected to the room, when he got out he found clothes for him. After he dressed, he walked out of the room just time to see the Big Three chasing after a hyperactive Harry, Thalia, Percy, Bianca and Nico.

“What going on?” Arthur asked

“Dad your up, well this funny sense had started when Hermes did a prank on Apollo involved sugar, but Harry ended up drinking the drink that has sugar and somehow he got sugar in Thalia, Perseus, Bianca and Nico’s drinks. That’s how the Big Three ended up chasing after the Harry and the others.” Charlie said laughing

“I see, hey where are Percy and Molly?” Arthur asked

“Lady Hecate needed to see them, so she’s drop by and took them” Bill told his father

“Daddy” Ginny yelled running to him and he picked her up  

“Alights let’s wait in the council for them. Your breakfast is waiting for you Arthur” Rhea as she walk toward the council room.

Once the Big Three got back with the children, they sat down along with the kids. Though Harry ran into Luke’s arms

“Who want to read?” Arthur asked

“I will” Hera said and he picked up the book

“Wait, I have to let you all know that Molly Weasley won’t be coming back. After I had fix her and places her back to where she belongs with new memories so she won’t remember anything. If Albus tries to read her mind, he won’t be able to see anything. As for young Percy Ignatius Weasley, I had him drink a potion that will erases every his mother had said to him in his past. So right now he’s sleeping, here Arthur and it will be up to you to teach him your way.” Hecate said to Arthur

“So Percy won’t remember anything of his mother plans? What will happen to Molly?” Arthur asked Hecate

“Oh don’t worry I’m keeping an eye on her” Hecate said with a smile, before leaving

“Harry, let’s me sit with you” Cinder who had always been sitting with Apollo moved to Luke and Harry. She just down on Luke’s lap next to Harry

“Well isn’t that nice Arthur and isn’t that cute. Now Hera please read” Rhea said, wondering who Cinder was

**Chapter 4**

**By the time Harry arrived in the scary clean kitchen, the three Dursleys were already seated around the table. None of them looked up as he entered or sat down. Uncle Vernon's large red face was hidden behind the morning's Daily Mail, _'I wonder how much pressure it will take to make his head pop like a grape?'_ Thought Harry as he looked at Vernon. **

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon felt eyes upon them as they read the first part as Harry must have gotten that from them.

**Moving his gaze to his Aunt Petunia, who was cutting a grapefruit into quarters, her lips pursed over her horse like teeth.**

Aphrodite made a face

**Sweeping his gaze from Petunia and letting it rest on Dudley, who looked furious and sulky, somehow he was taking even more space than usual. Petunia set a quarter of unsweetened grapefruit onto Dudley's plate with a tremulous, "There you are, Diddy darling," Harry didn't fail to notice his piece of grapefruit was way smaller then Dudley's.**

Dionysus was grinning like a madman, thinking of what he had done to them. Apollo was shaking his head in anger like the rest of his family.

**Harry sighed and began to eat, thinking longingly of the food that had once been his hidden stash upstairs.**

Sally shake her head, no kid should be force to hide food just to eat enough later. These Dursleys couldn’t be allowed to have children. Daniel Ganger and his wife were horrific at the Dursleys and look toward Hermione.

**_Flashback!_ **

**Harry was running up the stairs to his bedroom, head filled with all the sweets and junk food he could devour. Opening his door he was shocked to find all of his food littering his floor. Hermione's sugar free snacks, Hagrid's rock cakes, Mrs. Weasley's fruitcakes and meat pies, and all of the cakes that were sent on his birthday. The pig that was in the middle of this mess was none other than Dudley. Harry quickly closed his door quickly so no one would see or hear what went on inside.**

Hestia was glad that she made sure that Dudley found himself a nice home with parents who wouldn’t spoil him. After she had found out what Dionysus did and that Dudley went to an orphanage, she had made sure that he was adopted into a nice home that would make him a better man.

**"What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?" Hissed Harry, his eyes flashing.**

“Well we all know where he got that from” Persephone said looking at the Big Three, causing everyone to laugh

“Harry you don’t use those words, you hear me?” Luke said/asked and Harry nodded

**Dudley looked up from the cake he was devouring, he looked remarkably like those cartoon dogs you catch with their mouth full. Dudley quickly swallowed, "What does it look like? I'm eating."**

The demigods all made faces at that, causing the adults all laugh. Alyssa shake her head, she would never let Hermione get away acting like that. Artemis looked at Alyssa and knew she was with child.

**Harry's anger mounted, it was getting very hard not to zap Dudley until his heart stopped. "I can see that you piece of dog shit! But what I want to know is why are you eating my food?"**

Luke looked at Harry with narrowed eyes, but Harry just look up at Luke with puppy eyes. Hera, Demeter, Hestia and Rhea also looked at Harry with narrowed eyes, but had to cover their mouths as the sight of Luke and Harry, it was a cute scene to see. Hades, Poseidon and Zeus all smiled, but couldn’t help to be jealous of Luke’s relationship with Harry

Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes and Persephone all can’t help to be jealous as well. Hermes knew Luke told them that he was the one who found Harry and secretly took care of Harry, but Harry was his brother, not his son. He could be the one who Harry closes too. Aphrodite watches Cinder as the little girl poke Harry.

“ _Cinder Disney, isn’t that the name of Hestia’s secret demigoddess daughter. Cinder does look kind of like Hestia as Cinder has warm and cozy red eyes. But those blond curls, she could be the daughter of Apollo or Jupiter”_ Aphrodite thought about Cinder then went back thinking of her son Sirius

**Dudley whined, "I'm hungry! It's not fair to see all of my friends eating whatever they want and I have to starve."**

**Harry looked at all the fat on Dudley thinking, _'It's not likely he'll ever starve.'_ But he said, "Its food from my friends, you know the magical kind."**

**If that didn't get Dudley to back off nothing would. Dudley looked at the cakes and goodies; he looked at them of a long time. So long in fact Harry began to think smoke would come out of his ears from all of his thinking. Dudley turned to look at Harry again watery blue eyes determined and said, "I don't care."**

“Wow, the fatty-“

“Clarisse” Rhea scolds

 “Sorry”

**Harry felt his mouth drop open and he was about to yell at his cousin, when he thought of something. Harry began to smile and it must have been rather creepy, because Dudley flinched. “Dudley, how would you like to make a deal?" Purred Harry, while rubbing his hands together.**

“Oh no” Sally whispers

**Dudley looked at Harry cautiously, he didn't like the way his cousin was looking at him. "What kind of deal?" He asked slowly, Harry's smile widened.**

**"I will give you all the food my friends send me." Dudley was about to let out a cheer, when Harry held up a finger, "If you agree to some conditions."**

**Dudley's water blue eyes narrowed and he asked, "What conditions?"**

**Harry's eyes sparkled with innocence but under that dark intent. "It's simple really; you take all of that delicious, mouthwatering food. And in return I get to throw things at you to see how fat you have to be to form a gravitational pull or until something will float around you without magic. If you are caught, you must take the fall. I get to poke you, call you anything I want and each time you get money I get 50% of it."**

Hades, Hermes and Apollo smiled at that, but soon those smiles fell as they were being glared at Sally and Rhea. Man for a human, Sally Jackson is scary like Rhea

**Dudley smiled and held out his hand, Harry took it and they shouted, "Deal!"**

**Dudley's small brain probably just understood the last part, because he said, "Wait, what?"**

**Harry with great glee said some nonsense words waved his hand, letting some lighting flash from his fingers. "W-what did y-you do?" Asked Dudley fearfully. Harry smiled and said, "I bound you to your word with magic, if you break it not only will you get caught, you will also die a slow and painful death."**

**Dudley glared and said, "Dad said you can't use magic outside of school."**

**Harry grinned smugly, "He doesn't know about ancient, untraceable, wandless magic. Or for that matter untraceable wordless magic."**

**Dudley gulped and for some reason he could picture Harry with fox ears and a tail. "W-well you loss fool."**

**Harry opened his door letting Dudley out with all of his new food and purred, "Pleasure doing business with you."**

Persephone took her head and looked at the Big Three and Harry who smiled at her with emerald green puppy eyes

**_End Flashback!_ **

**Sometimes Harry wondered if it was worth it. Then he hears the creak of a chair or the floor under Dudley. Or sees the confusion it causes, when they weigh Dudley only to find him growing steadily fatter. He gets paid and gets to throw things at Dudley without getting in trouble then he decides, yeah it was worth it.**

**As Harry was remembering the doorbell had rung, Vernon had got up to answer the door and Dudley had stolen Vernon's food. Harry could hear talking at the door, and someone laughing, and Vernon answering curtly. Then the front door closed, and the sound of ripping paper came from the hall.**

**Petunia set the teapot down on the table and look curiously around to see were Vernon had got to. She didn't have to wait long to find out; after about a minute, he was back. He looked livid.**

**"You," he barked at Harry, "In the living room. Now."**

Dionysus knew that Vernon is now being yelled at in wherever they put them. Now time to think about Neville’s parents.

**Bewildered, Harry knew Dudley or Petunia didn't say anything he would have heard about this a long time ago. Harry got up and followed Vernon out of the kitchen and into the next room. Vernon closed the door sharply behind both of them. Harry knew that wouldn't stop the rest of the family from trying to eavesdrop.**

**"So," he said, marching over to the fireplace and turning to face Harry as though he were about to pronounce him under arrest. "So."**

**Harry would have dearly loved to have said, "So what?" then again he would also have loved to stick a lightning bolt up his relatives’ butts. Besides Vernon's temper should not be test this early, especially under strain of lack of food. So he decided to look politely puzzled.**

“Hey he said it, not me” Zeus tried to defend himself under his mother’s glare

“Yes dear, but it your Godly DNA of sorts in him” Rhea said, making her sons feel uneasy

Harry just laugh and Luke smiled at Harry

**"This just arrived," Said Vernon. He brandished a piece of purple writing paper at Harry. "A letter. About you."**

**Harry's confusion increased, who would write to him by muggle mail. Vernon was holding the letter between two fingers like it was something dangerous. So Harry snatched the letter and began to read:**

**_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_ **

**_We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about my son Ron. As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the Cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school._ **

**_It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is._ **

**_Hoping to see Harry soon,_ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Molly Weasley_ **

**_P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on._ **

At the mention of Molly, everyone included her children growl. Arthur just let out a sad sigh at what Molly would do just for money and fame then Arthur looks down at the sleeping Percy.

**Vernon reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelop, Harry looked up from the letter to see the envelop was covered from corner to corner with stamps. Harry held back a laugh and chokingly said, "Well, she put enough stamps on."**

**Vernon's mustache twitched and his face turned purple, "The postman seemed to think it was a right joke." he hissed.**

**Harry remembered that the Dursleys strived to be as normal as possible thus prevailing in being completely abnormal and quite frankly creepy. "So can I go?"**

“Yeah I think I would be creep out by a family who tries too hard to be normal” one of the demigods said, causing all demigods to agree

**Vernon let out a unnatural sound a cross between a yelp, pig sequel and nails on a chalk board. Harry watched Vernon as he seemed to have a inner war with himself, on one side anything causing him happiness is bad. On the other hand Harry would be gone for the rest of the summer and school year. Vernon's tiny brain finally came to a decision, "You can go." Harry fought down a smile. "But first I get to beat the stuffing out of you for making a mockery out of my family!"**

**Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back hands raised. Vernon raised a fist, he was about to hit Harry when to his shock Harry shouted at him. " Wait, you can't! If you do my godfather will find out and he'll tell his friend that is a werewolf. On the full moon you'll all be dead."**

Laughter was heard and the Big Three was proud of their son. Hermes and Apollo were also proud, but Aphrodite was wondering why there was afraid of Sirius

**Vernon froze and lowered his fist, nodding. He barked, "Get out of my sight before I change my mind and go after you!"**

**Harry nodded and ran out of the room, neither noticed the fading shadows that had wrapped around Vernon's feet.**

**As Harry reached his room the first thing he saw was that Hedwig was back. She looked very annoyed and it became very clear what was annoying her, when it hit Harry in the side of his head. A tiny owl that was caring a letter was whizzing around the room like a rocket. The letter was from Ron telling him of the tickets, when they were going to get him and of the kidnapping they were willing to perform if he was not allowed to go. Also in closed with Pig as the letter, before mentioned was a box. A last meal, before they came and got him.**

Arthur was thinking of why Molly would send him a meal, when they could feed Harry later?

“ _Oh Molly you didn’t”_ Arthur’s eyes were wide at the thought of a love potion

**After Harry sent off his answer that it was not necessary to kidnap him, the muggles would let him go. He turned to the small box that apparently held some food, but Harry didn't see how. It could barely hold an earring much less a couple of full course meals. Harry pulled off the grey top; light filled the room and next thing Harry knew a full course meal was laying on his bed. Harry bit his lip, the food smelled so well and he was so hungry. "Dudley won't notice a little bit of food missing."**

“ _Harry no”_ Arthur thought

**Harry reached for the turkey leg that was nearest, when Hedwig plowed into his side. "What the? Hedwig what is it!" asked Harry as he was pushed to the side away from the food.**

“ _Good Hedwig, maybe I could find that owl for Harry”_ Arthur thought

**Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder, her claws digging in as she hissed at the innocent food on the bed. Harry didn't know if it was his imagination but it seemed like Hedwig was glaring at the food. "You don't want me to eat that food." Stated Harry as he began to pet Hedwig.**

**As Hedwig calmed down Harry made up his mind and decided to do a test. Calling for Dudley to come into his room. After Dudley appeared he went straight to the food and was about to pack it up. When Harry said, " Wait Dudley, I want you to try some of the food in front of me."**

**Dudley would have asked questions, but the food smelled so tantalizing that all he could think about was eating it. So he ate the piece of turkey that Harry had reached for, as soon as he took a bit his eyes glazed over. As he chewed he tilted his head like he was listening to something. Once Dudley swallowed all of those symptoms disappeared, only to reappear when he took another bite. This continued until all of the turkey was gone, during this time Harry had opened the window and covered the food with a towel.**

**Dudley asked, "Did you say something when I first started eating?"**

**Harry shook his head and said, "What did the voice say?"**

**Blue eyes fell to the ground and concentrated really hard. "It said to trust in Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley. I saw flashes of people." Dudley's voice started to fill with fear, " I wanted to stop eating…but I couldn't. The food tasted so good and smelled wonderful, I couldn't stop."**

“WHAT” Arthur yelled, causing eyes to look at him, well the demigods and Sally’s eyes as the Gods and Titan knew what Molly had done

Rhea turned her glare to the one goddess who was looking elsewhere as she never thought Harry would be use like that

“Nemesis, we will have more words later” Rhea’s voice was deadly 

**Harry nodded troubled and said, "Dudley you don't have to eat the food, just get rid of it."**

**Dudley nodded, took the food and left. Harry could hear his footsteps going down the stairs. Petting Hedwig, he muttered, "Thanks girl. Do you think you can do one more thing for me?"**

**Adding to Sirius's letter where he would be, he decided to leave off his concerns until he knew more. As he watched Hedwig fly off he wondered, "Why would the Weasley's want to poison me?"**

 “Just Molly” Arthur whispers

“So who want to read next?” Hera asked trying to be clam

“Me and-“

“No Cinder, I will Lady Hera” Luke said taking the book from her, but waited as the others were too angry to listen


	6. Chapter 6

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his office pacing back and forth angrily. He sent Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall to look for the Malfoys, Weasleys and the Dursleys. But he still hadn’t heard from them and he’s not very happy as not only he lost the brat, but also lost his future pawns. The Malfoys, he had planned to use their son as the Potter brat’s rival as he knew the Malfoy boy wanted to be friends with the boy-who-lived. But the Weasley would be his first friend and would’ve made sure Potter wouldn’t befriend a Malfoy or any Slytherin.

“Albus, Albus it’s horrible” Minerva said running into his office

“What wrong Minerva?” Albus asked with fake concern

“The Dursleys, I location the adults Vernon, Petunia and the sister in law were driven insane. They were all sent to a mental hospital and Petunia’s young son Dudley was taken by child services, but Harry Potter is missing.” Minerva said in a panic

“Minerva, don’t worry I will get Aurors on it” Albus said, while anger grew inside him

“ _Damn that boy_ ” Albus thought as Severus Snape walked into the office

“Severus my boy did you find the Malfoys and the Weasleys?” Albus asked

“No expect I did find Molly Weasley and she’s a squib without memories of the wizardly world. She’s works as a maid for the rich and her name is June Edwards” Snape said in an uncaring voice

“What? Who should have done this?” Minerva asked horrific

Outside of the headmaster’s office, a teenage girl with dark hair and green eyes smiled in glee. Then with a snap of her fingers, she was gone like she was never there in the first places.

Up in Mount Olympus, Hecate the Goddess of Magic was walking through the halls with a happy look on her face. Hestia who was looking for her, so she can ask Hecate to come to the reading with them raised an eyebrow at Hecate

“Hestia, how are you? What are you doing here?” Hecate asked

“I was looking for you, so you can come to the reading then we will talk about the things we are going to changes in a meeting after the reading.” Hestia told Hecate

“Oh of course, I’d love to” Hecate said as she and Hestia went to the council room, where everyone was waiting

“Well now that’s we are all here, so read Cas-Grandson” Zeus said as Luke opened the book to the right chapter

**Chapter 5**

**The Weasley's came and got Harry, they took him to the Burrow and now the whole family, plus Harry and Hermione were spread out at the camping site. But something was bothering Harry and it wasn't the poisoning. Fred and George had kept Ron and Hermione separate from him. You could tell that Ron and Hermione were beginning to get pissed off. Right now Harry was standing outside the Weasley's tent with Fred and George.**  

David, Alyssa and Athena looked at Hermione, who guess that her father and mothers didn’t want her to be around this Dumbledore. Meanwhile Arthur’s making plans on how to keep this from happing.

“Don’t worry you all, I got big plans for Albus” Hecate said with a smile

**"Okay guys what's the big idea? Why are you keeping me from my friends?" Asked Harry looked the twins straight in the eye.**

**"Well Harry-" Fred began.**

**"There's no easy way to tell you this." George continued nervously.**

**"So we decided maybe it would be better if you heard about it." Said Fred peering into the tent without the occupants noticing**

“Good boys” Arthur said to his twins

**"Just stay here and remember Fred, Bill, Charlie, Dad and I are all on your side." George grabbed Fred and dragged him away hoping to avoid the likely fireworks; they knew how explosive Harry could be.**

Luke knew that Harry was a firework as he once got on the wrong side of Harry before and it wasn’t pretty. Luke looks up to the others in the room

“Just a friendly waring never gets Harry mad, there’s no where you can run or hide from him. When Harry’s mad, your best bet is to stay out of his way” Luke said, causing everyone to look at Harry who just innocently smiled at them

**Harry watched them leave with a puzzled expression, questions boiling behind green eyes.**

**Shaking his head Harry turned to the tent muttering, "Ridicules."**

**He was about to go in when a mutter of voices came known to his ears.**

**"Mommy, when can we use the love potion on Harry?" A winy voice drifted out of the tent.**

“ _How dare Molly do this to their children”_ Arthur thought with a growl

“Don’t worry dad, it’s not going to happen” Bill whisper to his father and let Luke know to resume

**'Ginny?' Wondered Harry as he moved closer to the tent flap.**

**"Ginny, you know we have to wait until his sixth year. After Sirius is dead and he feels the most alone" Spoke a once thought of motherly voice.**

**"?" Breathed Harry a sharp pain piercing his heart.**

Hecate watches as Hestia eyes went into flames as the thought of Molly’s plans. Well Molly had always wanted to be rich, now she’s living as June Edwards. Hecate smiled and now for Albus Dumbledore

Aphrodite wishes that Molly was still here, she would cause Molly so much harm for talking about her Sirius. Her baby boy with Orion

**"Yeah Ginny! Wait a little longer. We still have to plan how we're going to get all his money." Spoke a voice Harry knew all too well.**

**'Ron!' As shock went throw him, he turned his head slightly when he saw a shadow of something over by the forest.**

**"Maybe we can kill him! You know after he leaves me with child. And people all over the world will say, 'Poor Mrs. Potter, left all alone with a child.' We'll all be the center of attention even after Harry's gone." Squealed Ginny, Harry thought she sounded at that moment like a wounded piglet.**

**Pressing himself closer to the tent flap, Harry could hear a laugh follow Ginny's deluded fantasy.**

Young Ginny was sleeping in Charlie’s lap as Ron’s in Bill’s lap, so both of them never heard what had been said about them. This made their father and brothers glad.

**"Now Ginny you know we have to wait for that. And until that moment we can get by with the things Dumbledore steals from Harry's vault." Spoke Mrs. Weasley.**

“Hecate I hope you really put this Molly where’s she belongs” Zeus growled

“Oh I did” Hecate said with a creepy smiled

**Harry hears gasps next to him and turned his head to see three other people right next to him. Harry motioned for them to stay silent, he had a feeling they wouldn't leave if he told them too.**

**"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Asked a voice that made Harry's heart flood with hope, maybe he hadn't lost all of his friends.**

**"Hermione what are you on about? You're not backing out are you?" Asked Ron, he sounded almost threatening.**

Arthur was going to say something to David, when he put up his hand to stop Arthur.

“It’s was Molly and this Dumbledore’s fault, not yours beside we are changing the future.” David said as Arthur nodded and smiled

**"No! No, I just thought it would be suspicious if Ginny suddenly marries him and he dies leaving her with a child." spoke Hermione softly.**

**Harry felt his last hope of a turn friend shrivel up and die. Clenching his eyes, Harry turned away from the tent and ran. Oblivious to the three pair of feet chasing after him, Harry ran until he came into an opening of tents. Opening his eyes Harry was kind of surprised that he didn't run into anything. Looking around Harry felt joy at seeing Fred, George, Luna ('When she get here?' thought Harry) and Cedric all talking together by a shop. Looking to his right Harry saw a real fancy camp with white peacocks embedded in the fabric.**

“At least he had friends who’s loyal to our son” Zeus said to his brothers and causes Hermione to look down

**'Must belong to the Malfoys.' Thought Harry and low and behold, Draco Malfoy walked out of the tent.**

“I don’t know rather to be hurt or surprised” Lucius Malfoy said out loud

**"Fred, George, Luna, Cedric, come here!" Shouted Harry only to almost fall over when something collided with his back.**

**Turning he saw coal black eyes staring back at him. Taking a step back he looked at the three children that had been following him. There was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes, a girl with black hair with electric blue eyes and the boy that had ran into him had black hair and olive skin.**

“Us” Thalia, Percy and Nico all yelled, causing the others to smiled

**"Is there something you need?" He asked trying to feel distrust for these strangers and yet his gut was tell him to trust them.**

“Of course, we’re siblings” Thalia, Percy and Nico all said with Bianca nodding along

**"We need to warn this Harry guy!" shouted the black haired green eyed boy. "He's in trouble!"**

**"There is no need to warn him." Soothed Harry, as he held up a hand.**

**The spiky black haired girl was about to object when Harry interrupted her.**

**"I'm Harry Potter and the boy you currently wish to warn." Harry held out his hand to be shaken. One by one the teens introduced themselves, each taking his hand and each feeling a strange connection with him.**

Harry’s fathers and Hestia smiled as Harry could feel the family bond between them. Meanwhile the seven year old Harry hugged Luke

**"I'm Thalia." Said the girl nodding to Harry.**

**"Nico." For some reason Nico reminded Harry of an over excited puppy.**

“What? I’m not a puppy” Nico asked/said

“Well-“

“BIANCA”

Everyone laugh at them, Hades only smiled at his two demigods children

**"Percy." He seemed friendly enough as he smiled at Harry, so Harry smiled back.**

**By now the other's had crowded around them.**

**"These are my only true friends. Fred, George, Luna and Cedric, over in that tent is what I hope to be an enemy turned friend." As Harry introduced them he pointed them out and they nodded in return to the demigods.**

**"Well! If it isn't Potty and his band of merry boy's and girl. Tell me Potter have you gotten bored with the other two Weasleys and Mudblood." Drawled a familiar voice, everyone turn to face everyone's favorite blond ferret.**

Aphrodite looks at Lucius who look away, knowing she didn’t like the way their son was raises.

“Ferret?” Seven year old Draco asked

**"Actually Draco I found out you were right and wish for a new start." Answered Harry politely holding out his hand**

**Draco slightly paranoid asked, "Why?"**

**"That cannot be discussed here. We need to find a safe place to talk." Said Harry as he let his hand fall back to his side.**

**Nico perked up and said, "We know where you can talk! And whatever it is we want in, of course our family will want in to if it's good enough."**

**Harry looked at them carefully and then nodded, "Lead the way." He said.**

**As the demigods began to walk toward their camp with the others following them, Draco caught up to Harry. "Are you sure about this Potter?"**

“You doubt me ferret?” Harry asked using his most famous act

“ _Oh no Harry’s act of fake tears”_ Luke thought

“No I-wait what did you just call me?” Draco asked

**Harry looked at Draco from the corner of his eye, "Draco if you accept my hand in friendship, you need to know that I trust my gut. You will learn to trust it too, and right now it's telling me to trust them."**

**Draco swallowed feeling cornered in one hand he always wanted to be Harry's friend. In then other they had been enemies ever since first year. Draco blinked and made his decision and nodded at Harry silently telling him he trusted him.**

**After a while they made it to the demigod's camp. Each tent had its own design much like the cabins at Camp Half Blood. Thalia ran off to gather everyone while Percy and Nico led the wizards and witch to the fire. Thalia quickly returned with the rest of the camp and after everyone had sat down introductions began.**

“I want to see the Cabins? Do you have cabins for all of the Gods and Goddesses? Because if you don’t that just unfair just like not seeing your children” Harry and Hermione were both saying

“Harry, Hermione dears I have letters from the future that we the Gods and Goddess plus I will talk about after this chapter” Rhea said

**"That's Ares and his daughter Clarisse." A man that looked like a thug and a daughter that looked like she could kick anybody's ass nodded at them.**

“Darn right-“

“Don’t finish that Ares, Clarisse” Rhea warned

“Yes” both father and daughter said

**"Hermes and his twin sons, Travis and Connor" The father and boys with pointed noses and raised eyebrows nodded at them. Harry hiding in the shadows had the feeling that they shouldn't let Fred and George plot pranks with them.**

“That’s us” Hermes, Connor and Travis yelled

“No Luke?” Harry asked looking up at Luke who felt dread inside of him as he come up with a reason why he wasn’t there

**"That's Dionysus and his sons Pollux and Castor." A father that looked like a drunk with black hair and purple eyes nodded, while his sons that looked like carbon copies of him waved.**

“Yep” the said father and sons simply says

**"Aphrodite and her daughter Silena." A pretty girl with brown hair waved at them, but her mother whose looks were outstanding was staring at Draco as if she could not believe what she was seeing.**

“Of course” mother and daughter said

“ _Now that I have Draco, all I need to find out what happen to my Sirius”_ Aphrodite thought

“ _I need to speak in this meeting Aphrodite and Zeus needs to hear about the injustices of Sirius Black_ ” Hecate thought 

**"Athena and her daughter Annabeth." Too blond headed and gray eyed girls side by side and at the same time nodded at them.**

Athena and Annabeth nodded their heads

**"Hephaestus and his son Beckendorf." A lame father and a boy with hands the size of a baseball glove both smiled at them.**

Hephaestus and his son were building something for Harry

**"Apollo and his son Will." They both had blond hair but the dad seemed to glowing brightly, the son a little less.**

Apollo and Will smiled at them

**"Are they glowing?" Whispered Draco to Harry.**

**Harry nodded waving at the two sunny people but his eyes kept on sliding to the three men off to the side.**

**"Good it's not only me." Sighed Draco, Harry snorted and then paid attention to the introductions once more.**

“It still you ferret” Harry said

“CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT” Draco yelled

“No”

“Why?”

“Don’t want too”

“Why-“

“Harry, Draco enough” Rhea scold the two boys, causing Draco to look away and Harry to smirk

“ _Should I tell them Harry is doing all this for his enjoyment and the reactions? Nah I’m having too much fun”_ Luke thought

**"That's Artemis." Thalia was cut off by Harry. "Are Artemis and Apollo twins?"**

Artemis smiled at her younger brother

“That’s we are little bro” Apollo said

**Thalia blinked shocked that Harry spoke. "Yes."**

**Fred laughed, "So what you all have names of Greek Deities?"**

**"Well some of the kids don't." Rumbled Hephaestus as he studied the new comers carefully, he couldn't see the boy that had spoken clearly because the shadows hid him. But there was something about him that call to his attention.**

Hephaestus agreed with his future self quietly

**Harry smirked and asked, "Can I try to point out the rest of their names?"**

**Thalia shrugged and said, "Sure, I'll correct you if you get them wrong."**

**Harry's eyes left softly glowing Artemis and moved on to two women sitting side by side. He pointed to the women with the wheat colored haired and hippy like get up.**

**"Demeter." She nodded indicating he was right.**

Demeter smiled

**Moving on to the lady next to Demeter that could only be, "Persephone."**

Persephone did what her mother did and smiled

**Persephone with a wild flower in her soil black hair smiled at him and nodded, her bird song voice spoke, "Nice to meet, well it will be when you tell us your name."**

**"All in due time mistress Porserpine." Whispered Harry unknowingly sounding exactly like his father’s when they were in a good mood.**

The Gods and Goddesses expect the Big Three all look at each other, before looking at Harry.

**Looking at the remaining gods and goddess he one by one pointed them out.**

**"Hera, Hades, Zeus and Poseidon."**

**"And now what are your names?" Asked Hera looking at them with multicolored eyes much like peacock feathers.**

**"That's Draco, Fred, George, Cedric, Luna and I'm Harry."**

**Harry stepped out of the shadows and unknown to him the big three gasped. That was their son.**

“Just like that no fun” Harry pouting

“Fun?” The Gods and Goddesses all asks, while Rhea shook her head as Harry seems to be like Hermes and Apollo likes to play games

“ _Wait a min-“_ Rhea thought as she realizes what Harry had been doing playing games with them

**"Now I'm sure you are all wondering why Thalia, Nico and Percy brought us here. It's kind of a long story, but I'll try to condense it." So Harry told them and by the time his life telling was over many people was angry.**

**"Draco, do me a favor and talk to you father. Tell him what's going on and get him in contact with Gringotts. I want all they stole back and more." Said Harry his eyes taking of a dangerous glint, unknowing to him his fingers were sparking. Luna noticed.**

Zeus perked up at hearing that, while his brothers just huffed in annoyed

**"I can do that, but my dad will need a letter from you, for the goblins to set things right." Said Draco watching Harry carefully, he used to be his archenemy but Draco had never seen Harry this dangerous.**

“I’m glad that Harry is thinking of a plan to regain control of life” Sally said out loud

**"Does anyone have a paper and quill I could use?" Asked Harry, Athena without the wizards and witch noticing summoned the things Harry would need.**

**"Here use these." She said softly and handed the supplies to Harry.**

**Harry nodded his thanks and wrote a letter explaining what was happening, handing it to Draco he ushered him to go.**

**"Wait, Draco there is something I wish to ask Harry and if you are to be his friend, you should probably know." Said Luna eyes fixed on Harry and for once without their dreamy look.**

“ _This Luna, could be one of my descendants?”_ Apollo thought

**"What was the lighting sprouting from your fingers?"**

**Harry froze for a second then figured, 'I've already told them about most of my life besides the home life, why not tell them this?'**

**"It's something I could do for a while." Said Harry with a shrug releasing the hold he had on his powers.**

**It was such a relief for Harry to not be holding back all the way, but to the others they became acutely aware of the power Harry radiated. Harry's hair began to spark, shadows pooled at his feet and the smell of the ocean came off of him in waves. If there was any doubt to the big three that he was their son it was eliminated that instant. The others became aware this was the boy they had been looking for.**

Harry’s family is all glad that they’re whole once again. The demigods and mortals are happy too for Harry. Meanwhile Harry had fallen asleep on Luke as well as Cinder did, but her hair kept changing colors.

“ _Who is she?”_ Rhea asks herself in her mind

**"I do hope this will be kept a secret." Said Harry in a lazy tired tone.**

**They all agreed quickly and Draco went off to deliver the message but first he let Harry know that by the end of the night he would be welcome to the Malfoy family tent. Harry nodded and stood up cracking his back as he did so.**

**"I'm getting to old for this." He muttered Fred laughed and gave Harry a big bear hug, making his back crack more.**

**After he was put down Harry threatened, "Fred if you ever do that again without my permission I will shock the life out of you."**

**Fred just smiled and George said, "AWW! Harrykins is cwanky does he need a nap?"**

Arthur shook his head at his boys Fred and George antics, they will never changes. He hopes they never will. Bill and Charlie smiled at their brothers were asleep next to each other

**Harry growled "Don't you have a tent to get back to?"**

**Fred smiled and nodded, "Yeah we should get back, mom's probably throwing a fit right about now. Your welcome to come back, we'll keep the traitors away."**

**Harry looked at his pointedly and said, "I'd rather sleep in a monster infested wood with a slab of meat on me. In a cave with a sign over the entrance that said 'Free tasty morsel here!' Than go back there….No offence."**

Arthur chuckle at that, much to the others confusing

“If I was Harry and I heard the family that I love as my own was talking about me and the ones I love like that. I wouldn’t want to go back there for anything” Arthur explained

**"None taken, come on Luna you should get back to your own family." Called the twins and together they disappeared into the growing darkness that was taking over.**

**Right before Cedric left, he looked at Harry and promised, "You have my loyalty Harry, I promise to always be there for you."**

**"Thanks Cedric, I have a feeling I'll need all the help I can get." Harry nodded to the older boy as he left Harry with his new friends.**

“Hmm Cedric, Hestia we should meet with his family” Hera said

“I can take you two to his family” Hecate suggested

**"Would you like something to eat?" Asked Demeter softly, Harry looks so skinny and there is something else, when Fred hugged him, Harry tensed and flinched. We need to find out about his home life.' She thought but looking at how tired he looked she decided that would have to wait for another day.**

This reminds the readers of the Dursleys and growled at the reminder

**"I'm not hungry madam. I do need to find a place to sleep though." Said Harry trying to cover a yawn.**

“Harry don’t lie” Luke scold, but Harry look at him innocently

“Don’t look at me like that” Luke said

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and their children felt jealous of Luke and his relationship with Harry.

**"You can sleep in our tent." Zeus offered, "Poseidon, Hades, our children and wives…at times stay in one tent."**

**Hades gave him a look of 'When the fuck that happened?' In return he got a 'Just go with it look.'**

“Hades, your brother is just trying to stay closes to your all son” Rhea told her eldest son

**Harry nodded and followed them to the tent; it looked like a companion of the sky, under the sea and a cavern. Lighting flashed on the ceiling, waves and sand crashed on one side of the tent. And a cave like scenery with glowing jewels decorated the other side. Surprisingly they all went well together and the beds looked soft and inviting. All of them were a color of white with silk sheets and fluffy pillows.**

Hermione was in awe of that and wishes she could live in that tent, Athena catch her daughter’s face and smiled.

**Harry yawned and got into the bed that was in the center of the room. The others followed to their own beds that lined to walls. The Olympians and demigods fell quickly asleep, except for four Olympians.**

“ _My sons and Aphrodite_ ” Rhea thought

**Hades, Zeus and Poseidon watched as Harry slept with the moon light falling through a sky light onto his face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and the three gods couldn't help but think of how much he had grown without their protection, without their guidance, without their love. They laid down their head onto soft pillows and let silent tears fall for the child they lost and have once again found. Unknown to them someone else was crying for a lost child too.**

**Aphrodite had finally found her lost son Draco. How she wished she had kept him after that affair, but no she had sent him to his father and had lost the chance of raising him.**

“Dite, Draco will always be your son and you’re always welcome to see him” Lucius said

“That’s remind me that we need to talk about the laws” Rhea said to her children and grandchildren

**Before they all went to sleep they didn't know they all made the same vow. They would not let this chance get away, they would raise their sons and if not that then at least be a part of their lives. Harry and Draco didn't know it, but whether they liked it or not they were going to be babied.**

“We don’t need to be babied” Harry and Draco yelled

“Yes you do” Luke and Cinder told Harry

“LUKE, CINDER” Harry cried, causing laughter from everyone

“Alright that the end of the chapter, now get to the meeting; while you all can get to see the Camp everyone. Hecate please show them to Camp then some back here” Rhea said

“Yes” Hecate said then told the mortals to follow her


	7. Chapter 7

_Camp Half Blood_

Hecate teleported the demigods and mortals to the camp; where they are greeted by Chiron who welcome them to the Camp. Sally was amazed by it and wondered how she could be here, but she’s not going to complaint. Sally was so amazed by the Camp that she almost misses her son running off. Luke looks down at Harry and Cinder and Harry who both look around the Camp.

“Look Luke” both Harry and Cinder shouted pointed at the other Campers who are unclaimed

Luke look at the unclaimed Campers that were walking around in shocked as the other claimed campers were. The unclaimed campers were now being claimed by their godly parents. The now claimed campers cheered in happiness and Luke saw the head counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin came running up to him.

“Luke”

“Yes Aaron?” Luke ask Aaron

“Lady Rhea had appeared before my siblings and I, just because you got here and handed these to us. They are blueprints and pictures from the future she said; the blueprints are for different cabins and the pictures are of the cabins once they were finishes. Lady Rhea had given us this job of building these cabins, I’m excited to get started and not only that your cabin is getting less and less full by the minute as the Gods and Goddesses are now claiming their children. Whoever is the cause of all this I thanks them. I think now no one will feel alone and unloved anymore, this is wonderful.” Aaron said excited

“AARON” someone yelled

“COMING” Aaron yelled as he ran off, Luke watches as he run and then look around the camp once again

“CINDER” Luke heard Harry shout and Luke looked down to see Cinder being claimed as the daughter of Hestia, Hera, and Demeter. Cinder us also claimed to be descendant of Aphrodite, Jupiter, Artemis and Apollo.

“How? Lady Hestia, Lady Hera or Lady Demeter never said they did what the Big Three did. Lady Artemis would never sire a child with a man” Luke wondered

“There is an ancient potion and spell to create a child with anyone and anything included Gods and Goddess. All it needs are the rights ingredients, but the only ones who know of it are the Blacks.” Arthur told Luke

“But Cinder’s last name is Disney” Luke said

“That’s easy Luke; Cinder ran away from her birth family, her late birth father was a Black” Harry said as Cinder nodded her head

“Then a Black must have used that potion to create a child of Artemis and Apollo for some unknown reason. Then that child must have met the Roman God Jupiter or the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. Then, well you get the idea” Arthur explained

“Then I’m the daughter of Hestia, Hera, and Demeter because of this potion?” Cinder asked

“Maybe, we may never know. But that doesn’t mean you don’t have the right to live” Arthur said to Cinder and kneeled down to her as she began to look said

“That’s right Cinder” Luke said softly

“Yes, now let’s go play” Harry said, grabbing Cinder’s hand and running off

“HARRY, CINDER DON’T RUN OFF” Luke yelled running after them

Hecate smiled at them as she watches as the rest of the demigods run off after Harry, Cinder and Luke. The Weasleys along with young Neville all decided to take a walk around the Camp to see all it has to offer. The Malfoys talk with the Grangers as Narcissa and Alyssa have something in common their pregnancy.

“Chiron, I might be back for them to get them for the next chapter later. For now let’s give them this time” Hecate said to Chiron, and then she was gone

_Mount Olympus_

Hecate walks the halls of Olympus, until she reaches the council room where they were having a meeting. Once she arrived the meeting was already done, but she went in anyway.

“I saw that all the unclaimed campers are becoming claimed now and cabins are being built.” Hecate said

“Yes, I gave the blueprints of the future blueprints to the Hephaestus Cabin. I also talked about claiming all of their children. Now Hecate you have something to tell us?” Rhea said/asks

“Yes it’s about Sirius Black and the fact that-” Hecate was saying

“SIRIUS, WHAT HAPPEN TO MY BABY HECATE YOU TELL ME-“

“Aphrodite clam down, I understand that Sirius is the one child that you love and would protect no matter what.” Rhea said and Hecate continued

“Like I said Sirius is innocent, he was framed by Peter Pettigrew who animagus who can transform into a rat. Right now he’s playing the role of the Weasley’s pet rat, I can get him, but Sirius will need a good lawyer as Dumbledore who knows the truth will put up a fight” Hecate said

“Hmm I’m sure that Zeus will think of something. Now if we’re done, let’s start the next chapter and if the children are asleep just bring the adults.”  Rhea said and Hecate nodded then vanished and reappeared with Arthur Weasley, Lucius, Narcissa Malfoy, David Granger, Alyssa Granger and Sally Jackson

“Who wants to read?” Rhea asks holding the book

“I will” Alyssa said as Rhea gave her the book

**“Chapter 6”**

**Harry woke up to a lot of yelling and cursing. Rubbing his eyes he got out of his bunk, stomping toward the tent flap, he opened the door and was welcomed by chaos.**

**"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Yelled Harry, as you can tell he is not a morning person on this day.**

Rhea gave her three sons a stern look, which causes them to look elsewhere 

**A scatter of nervous laughter filled the camp site, campers and gods were frozen in varies activities. Clarisse look like she was fighting Will, whose dad looked like he was aiming an arrow at Ares' butt. Aphrodite was putting makeup on as well as her daughter. And everyone else was doing other mundane morning tasks.**

Ares look ready to kill Apollo, but with Rhea’s raised eyebrow daring him to do something he didn’t out of fear of his grandmother.

“Good boy” Rhea said to Ares

**"Harry!" Exclaimed Zeus as he jogged over to his son. "Don't mind them this is a daily routine for us."**

“That’s for sure” Athena, Hera, Demeter, Persephone, Artemis all muttered even Hestia muttered

Hades, Poseidon, Zeus and all the other male gods looked betrayed

**"It's your morning routine to cause havoc?" Asked Harry as he glared around grouchily; "Remind me never to spend the night again unless I sleep in a room with sound proof walls."**

“Yep/wouldn’t that’s be nice”

“HERA/ARETMIS”

**Zeus laughed nervously and patted Harry on the shoulder, "How about some breakfast? You look like you need some coffee too."**

“ZEUS THE BOY IS ONLY FOURTEEN YEAR OLD” Rhea yelled

“NO BOY THAT YOUNG NEED COFFEE” Hestia yelled

Everyone just stayed quiet as when Hestia who never yells does, you should stay far away. If Hestia yells with their mom/grandmother, well you should stay far away and quiet unless you want to get yell at too.

“Please continue Mrs. Granger” Rhea said

  **"I hate coffee!" Snapped Harry crossing his arms over his chest.**

**"No, you don't Harry." Drawled a familiar voice.**

**"Draco! When the fuck did you get here." Snapped Harry, by now Zeus was seriously considering washing Harry's mouth out with soap.**

“AND YOU SHOULD” all the mortal parents yelled

“Maybe I should do that too if you all insist on acting like children included you two Artemis, Athena” Rhea muttered, but she was heard by all her children/grandchildren and they all paled

**"I was invited to breakfast by Mrs. Aphrodite." Said Draco as he’s unaffected by Harry's attitude.**

Lucius and Narcissa understood that Aphrodite just wants to get to know her son and Lucius does feel bad about he had raised Draco, even if he will never admit it. Narcissa vow things will changes and for the better.

**"Fine, but how would you know I drink coffee! We hated each other for the last four years!" Hissed Harry; glaring at Draco as if he had committed a horrendous crime.**

**"I know the same way you knew my activities." Draco rolled his eyes at Harry as he said this.**

**"I was watching you so I could plan the best way too slowly and painfully torture/kill you." Harry paused a moment and pointed a finger at Draco, "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!" He roared.**

“That’s all you Zeus” Hera, Hestia, Demeter and all the Gods and Goddess said together

“HEY”

“Don’t try to deny it dear” Rhea said, causing Zeus to pout

**Draco looked at him finger, gabbed hold and pushed it away. " Nothing and by the way Potter if we’re going to be friends, I pretty sure that friends don't torture and/or kill each other."**

**"I can try." Muttered Harry, darkly as he let his arm fall by his side, then he followed Zeus to the dining area.**

Rhea gave Zeus a look that says gives me a reason, causing Zeus to look elsewhere only to see Hestia doing the same. His mother and sister double teaming him doesn’t look good for him or for anyone really.

**Draco before he likewise followed shouted, "I case you guys haven't noticed Harry is not a morning person. He is like this 99.9% of the time in the mornings, when he's happy in the mornings before he had his coffee…Well, bad things happen."**

**With a shiver Draco made his way after Harry and Zeus.**

**As soon as they arrived Harry sat down next to Percy and waited to be served.**

**"Good Morning Harry!" Chirped Percy smiling dazzling at Harry.**

**In response Harry growled, Poseidon who was sitting on the other side of Percy smiled.**

**"Percy and I are morning people, Thailia and Zeus don't care and Hades and Nico are like you."**

“Heh” Hades smiled and Persephone shook her head

**As soon as Harry heard this he grabbed his chair and moved over to the darker side of the table. When he sat down Hades and Nico grunted, Harry answered like wise.**

“Oh no, not another one” Demeter muttered

**Harry and Nico looked at each other with dark eyes; you could feel the tension in the air. What were they going to do? Were they going to fight?**

**No. They both laid their head on their arms, arms touching and hair blending together as they faced separate ways. Then once more they waited for breakfast or in the case of the non-morning people coffee. After a while all was silent until…**

**"Grunt."**

“What in the world?” Arthur asks

“I think that Harry’s good morning” Sally answered looking at Hades who smirked

**A following Grunt answered, "What in the world?" Asked; a confused looking Thalia.**

**Looking toward the end of the table and found the source. Harry and Nico were talking to each other in their own language. They would ask what the two were talking about, but they would most likely kill them before answering.**

“And that the end of the chapter” Alyssa said

“In the end I think Harry’s a good boy” David said

“Alright we will start chapter seven tomorrow, but for now Hecate will take you back to camp to get some rest. As for the rest of us, I want to talk to you all about Camp Jupiter.” Rhea said as Hecate took the mortals back to the Camp

_Camp Half Blood_

 Seven years old Harry James Potter woke up from his nap and decided to go to the beach without walking Luke and Cinder up. He then plays near the water and when he sees a seashell, he tries to get it expect two arms lift him up.

“What do you think you’re going?” he heard a voice asks and he look up to see a merman who look shocked

“You’re Harry, father’s son that he created with Lord Zeus and Lord Hades” the merman said shocked

“I read about you Triton and you’re mother Amphitrite. I also read that you two aren’t fond of daddy’s other children and act rude and talk bad about them. That’s not right, just because their children out of affairs doesn’t give you the right to be mean” Harry said/scolded  

 “You-“

“NO, how would feel if your half-siblings and their mothers say bad things about you.” Harry glared at him

Triton was shocked, so shocked that he couldn’t reply back to his smart seven year old half-brother who was thought to be dead. Harry’s glared is a million times worse than his grandmothers; Hestia’s and even his mother’s.

“HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU?” Harry and Triton heard Luke yelled, causing Triton to leave after giving Harry the seashell

“Harry there you are, never do that again. Understand me?” Luke said/asks as he and Thalia who came with him ran toward Harry

“Yes” Harry said as Thalia picked him up and Harry laid his head down on Thalia’s shoulder

 Luke and Thalia walked back to the Hermes’s cabin with Harry playing with the seashell along the way.


End file.
